Austin (SoW game)
Austin (オースティーン Ōsutin) is a bachelor in Story of World (game). The boy known for his tennis skills was always bullied because he had the name "Ashley" which sounded like a girl's name. During Grade 3, he officially changed his name to "Austin". Austin also enjoys exercising and has a collection of sport items in his apartment room. He has a small ego because of his popularity. The rival for Austin's affection is Claire, a pop star. Both of them share passion for yellow things, as well as being cheerful and somewhat immature. If the player improves their relationship with both Austin and Claire but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will occur. Black Love Event This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of her house, proven that Austin's name tag on his dialogue box is colored black or further. Austin is very excited about a cake that he baked. He is brought it by, hoping that the player would like it. If the player accepts his gift, Austin will be happy and they take the Banana Ice Cream. If the player rejects Austin's gift, he will be upset and your relationship with him will go down. ---- Purple Love Event *Austin's name tag on his dialogue box is colored purple or further *You have seen the Purple Love Event Enter Mountain Area Mine around 10:00 and Austin will ask if the player wants to race to the bottom of mine. When he asks the player this, select "I refuse to lose." Go to the bottom of the mine (there are 30 levels) and bring your hammer as well as lots of food. When you get to the bottom, go to the very left and walk torward the water. The player will see something sparkling on the ground. Push the A button and the player will find out that it is a Power Berry, and one eat it. Austin is not down there, so the player needs to return to Level One, then to bed. Enter Austin's room at the apartment the next day and talk to him. He will be shocked that the player beat him, then a bit embarrased. NOTE: Try to finish the challenge within 2 (two) days! ---- Blue Love Event *Austin's name tag on his dialogue box is colored blue or further *You have seen the Purple Love Event An event will occur after requirements previously mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Find Austin on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing him the Ring, he will take the player to somewhere private. They end up appearing at the beach. Austin likes the player very much, so he wants to confess his love. If the player wants to be with Austin, the first 4 choices are all appropriate answers that she can give him, and they will become sweethearts! The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Austin. He will be very sad the next time the player talks to him, and will remind that she forgot something important. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses. ---- Yellow Love Event *Austin's name tag on her dialogue box is colored yellow or further *You have seen the previous 4 love events Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Austin to go on a date together. Upon receving a phone call from Austin in the morning, he will ask the female player if she's free for lunch. The player can accept or refuse. Afterward, be sure to show up on the beach at 12:00. If the player does not want to come, the event will not be triggered and your relationship with Austin will go down by 800 XP. After the player has seen all 5 of Austin's Love Events and he accepted the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending own wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed after this scene. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask what nickname you would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her 3 suggestions available (Honey, Dear, and Sweetie), keep their original name, or you can enter it yourself. The chosen new name canot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The children that born after marrying Austin will act energetic and hyper. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have blond hair with blue eyes and light skin. The boy's clothing will be colored blue while the girl's clothing will be colored pink. The same thing will do if the player marries Claire or Sandra. Black Rival Event *Bluebird Mansion *15:00 to 18:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny weather *Austin (Boy Player)/Claire (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married Austin and Claire are telling about each other's daily lives. ---- Purple Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Austin (Boy Player)/Claire (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married Find the rival of own gender and talk to him/her, who wants to take his/her significant other on a date. If the player accepts, Claire will ask Austin to go out together on the mountaintop. If the player rejects, there is no change and Claire will be okay. ---- Blue Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Austin (Boy Player)/Claire (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married As the male player wakes up in the morning, Austin will fetch the player and ask about her relationship with Claire. If the player encourages Austin, he will be happy and the couple's remaining events may start to be viewed. If the second option is chosen, it means the male player wants to marry Claire himself, which will make Austin upset. The same event happens if the player is female, but Claire will come to your house asking about Austin. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a girl and Austin appears in house but want Claire to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Austin (Boy Player)/Claire (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married By walking into your house on the 6th day at or after 20:00, you will receive a phone call in which Austin and Claire will ask that the player must attend their wedding. The date will be told, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to see Austin and Claire's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. You will attend the rival wedding, and the other guests are the respective families of rival couple (if they have one). After the event is over, players will be transported inside their house. One year after Austin and Claire got married, Claire will be pregnant. 5 days after the pregnancy event, the two of them will eventually gave birth to a son named Aaron. Category:Story of World (game) characters Category:Story of World (game) Bachelors